The use of electronic devices for accessing and playing music content (e.g., audio files, MPEG3 files, and AAC files) has significantly increased in recent years. Music content typically includes metadata, which identifies the title, artist(s), genre, and album of the music. Users can organize music into playlists. Devices provide a user interface to the user for accessing the music, such as for playback selection.